


Marry Me?

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, exy court, night practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Erik proposes to Nicky with help from the other Foxes.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: AFTG Minis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Marry Me?

_**I’m ready whenever you are.** _

As soon as the text came through, Andrew slipped his phone into his pocket, he glanced up, meeting Neil and Kevin’s eyes.

“He’s ready,” Andrew said. With a grin, Neil jumped up from the bed.

“Let’s go,” Neil said eagerly. He turned to Kevin, “You ready?”

“To bully Nicky into coming to night practice?” Kevin asked, a small smile unfurled on his lips. “Of course.”

Kevin preceded the three of them out of the bedroom, coming to a stop beside the couch where Nicky was slumped. The TV was on but Nicky’s eyes were glued to his phone, he glanced up at the sudden attention.

“Hello?” Nicky said, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at Kevin and then Neil and Andrew.

“Why aren’t you ready?” Kevin asked, forehead creasing into a frown.

“For what?” Nicky asked, letting his phone drop onto his stomach.

“Practice,” Kevin snapped.

“ _Practice_?” Nicky scoffed. “It’s, like, ten o’clock, Kevin. No way.”

“ _We’re_ going,” Neil said, gesturing to him and Andrew.

“See,” Nicky said, turning back to Kevin. “You don’t need _my_ company, too.”

“Yes, we do,” Kevin said. “Nicky, you’re coming with us.”

“No way,” Nicky shook his head.

“But you _need_ to,” Kevin said, voice growing a little more desperate as he realised this wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d first anticipated. “You’re terrible. You need the extra practice.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Kevin,” Nicky said, turning back to the TV.

“Kevin heard Coach say you might get kicked off the team,” Andrew said suddenly. Neil and Kevin turned to him with wide eyes. “You need the extra practice if you want to stay.”

“ _Seriously_?” Nicky asked, eyebrows shooting up as he looked between Andrew and Kevin.

“I don’t joke,” Andrew deadpanned.

With a groan, Nicky dragged himself off the couch.

“Wait a second then,” Nicky sighed. “I need to tell Aaron. We were supposed to play video games tonight.”

“ _No_!” Kevin called out, almost losing his composure. He reached out and grabbed Nicky’s wrist. Nicky looked at him with wide eyes. “There’s no time,” Kevin blurted.

Sending a confused look back to Neil and Andrew, Nicky allowed himself to be dragged out of the dorm by Kevin.

The car ride to the court was silent. Nicky wracked his brain, trying to remember if he’d been any worse than usual at practice recently. He didn’t think so. Why was Coach threatening to kick him off the team?

When they pulled up outside the court, Nicky was surprised to see Matt’s truck parked outside too.

“Hey, is Matt here too?” Nicky asked. The others ignored him as they strode into the building.

Completely bewildered, Nicky followed them.

Once they had stepped onto the court, Nicky’s eyebrows flew up. The rest of their teammates were waiting for them.

“What’s everyone doing here?” Nicky asked, turning back to the others. Although, he’d never actually _attended_ a night practice, he was pretty sure Andrew, Neil and Kevin were the only ones that went - they were the only ones crazy enough.

“Coach threatened all of them too,” Andrew shrugged, stepping onto the court.

With a sigh, Nicky followed them onto the court.

“What’s going on?” Nicky asked, looking between all of his teammates.

They remained silent but slowly stepped aside, the sight of what was behind them almost made his knees buckle.

“ _Erik_!” Nicky called, sprinting forward. Everyone else was forgotten in that moment - it was just him and his boyfriend. Him and Erik.

And then Erik got down on one knee.

“Oh my god,” Nicky gasped, hand clamping over his mouth as he stumbled forward. He couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he stood before Erik.

“Nicholas Esteban Hemmick,” Erik said slowly, his cheeks flushed red as he grinned up at Nicky. “Will you marr--”

“ _Yes_!” Nicky yelled, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Erik.

“You didn’t even let him finish!” Allison called.

“Oh my god,” Nicky gasped, pulling away. “Yes, I’m so sorry. I’ll let you say it properly, Erik.” Erik’s grin broadened.

“Nicholas Esteban Hemmick,” Erik repeated, his voice wavering even more the second time. “WIll you marry me?”

“ _Yes_!” Nicky called, even more enthusiastic this time. “Yes! Yes, a million times over.”

Erik stood up and pulled Nicky into the tightest hug.

“I love you so much,” Erik whispered into Nicky’s ear.

“I love you so much too,” Nicky said, leaning back enough that he could plant a huge kiss on Erik’s lips. The Foxes cheered. “How did this even happen?” Nicky asked, “I didn’t even know you were coming over.”

“Your teammates helped me,” Erik grinned, reaching up and drying the last couple of tears that were rolling down Nicky’s face. “Especially Andrew.”

Nicky turned to his teammates with a huge grin on his face, his gaze landed on Andrew. If Nicky wasn’t mistaken, the tiniest hint of a smile tugged at Andrew’s lips.

“You’re all invited to the wedding,” Nicky grinned, falling back into his _fiancé’s_ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just thought this was cute? I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
